WHEN FROOTLOOPS ATTACK!
by Vicky AKA Phsyco's Assistant
Summary: RAYNE THE GREAT CRABBY PATTY IS BACK! We're just using Vic's-gets whacked by old fruit- VICKY'S ACCOUNT! There happy? -recieves nod- Just randomness WITH FROOTLOOPS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R


WHEN FROOTLOOPS ATTACK!  
  
Rayne: I'm taking a little break from "The New Girl" but it's coming don't worry!  
  
Vicky: I'll finish it if she doesn't  
  
Rayne: yeah, whatever Vick  
  
Vicky: She finally made a fic that matches her personality: Insane  
  
Rayne: I feel so loved. Any--ways this is going to have my characters in it too. Some people might not know but I've had them in my head for a looooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg time.  
  
Vicky: oh yippy more of your stupidness. Just start it  
  
Rayne: All right Ms. I-can't-take-waiting-anymore.  
  
Vicky: no, it's more like Mr. I'm-getting-a-splitting-headache-because-of- Rayne.  
  
Rayne: Why you little*lunges at her and gets kicked into a closet*@. @ Look at the pretty stars  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, the cereals named, and Obsidian belongs to Blue Wolf. Thanxs for letting me use him.  
  
WHEN FROOTLOOPS ATTACK  
  
Angel was walking around the house with Raven following behind. She kept on feeling things hit her hair. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?"  
  
Raven: You have frootloops in your hair  
  
Angel: *feels her head and the whole back is covered* RAVEN!  
  
Raven: *laughs and runs out of the house* FROOTLOOPS WILL COVER THE WORLD!  
  
*Cloud, Squall, and Riku come in and Squall has a Mohawk*  
  
Angel: What the hell happened to you?  
  
Squall: RAVEN AND YUFFIE IS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I'M GONNA-*Gets a sock stuffed in his mouth*  
  
Yuffie: You wouldn't dare hurt me Leo  
  
*Spits out sock* Squall: IT'S LEON OR SQUALL, YUFFIE! NOT LEO  
  
Riku: Big deal it's just a name*Squall glares at him* Uh-oh, I better run huh?*gets nods* He-he, down boy  
  
*Squall runs after him and out the door when a pile of frootloops comes down on them*  
  
Raven: FROOTLOOPS WILL RULE ALL!  
  
Cloud: NUH-UH, FRUITY PEBBLES WILL!*pulls out a fruity pebbles gun* I will show no mercy  
  
Raven: *takes out frootloops gun* Your on *Obsidian and Mich come in*  
  
Mich: Cool! Cereal fight! * Pulls out pops gun* you all will suffer  
  
Obsidian: *pulls out Cocoa pebbles gun* COCOA PEBBLES WILL RULE ALL! *Shoots at everybody*  
  
Angel: Well, if you can't beat them then SHOOT CEREAL AT THEM! * Pulls out Captain crunch gun* DIE!  
  
*Everyone shoots at each other while Squall and Riku hide in the pile of Frootloops*  
  
Squall: *whispers*When I say so pick up the pile and move left  
  
Riku: All right move right  
  
Squall: I SAID MOVE LEFT!  
  
*Everyone spots them* Mich: SHOOT THEM!  
  
Riku and Squall: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH*jumps into bushes*  
  
Raven: Go frootloops and attack! * Sends an army of frootloops after them*  
  
Riku: Dear gods save us! *Light shows and a big fat guy come and start eating the frootloops*  
  
Frootloop general: RETREAT!  
  
Fat guy: Yummy  
  
///5 hours later///  
  
RING! RING! *They all stop shooting and look at the phone*  
  
Raven: I got it! *Picks up the phone* HELLO!  
  
Phone:*whispers*In seven days you will die  
  
Raven: NO, in seven days YOU will die  
  
Phone: No, in seven days YOU will die  
  
Raven: Nuh-uh  
  
Phone: uh-huh  
  
Raven: Nuh-uh  
  
Phone: uh-huh  
  
Raven: Nuh-uh  
  
Phone: uh-huh  
  
Raven: Nuh-uh  
  
Phone: Nu-huh  
  
Raven: FINE! I WON'T DIE! *Slams the phone down*  
  
Cloud: Hey a poptart! *Rushes over to the counter*  
  
Poptart: No Cloud it's me, Aerith.  
  
Cloud: Aerith?  
  
Poptart: Yes, now please use cure to turn me back.  
  
Cloud: ok--ay, but first I'm going to eat you  
  
Poptart: NOOOOO*gets eaten whole by Cloud*  
  
Cloud: Aerith tastes good. Now where were we...oh yeah. FRUITY PEBBLES WILL RULE ALL!  
  
*Fight starts out again*  
  
Rayne: I got bored so I thought I'd drop in  
  
Obsidian: Who are you?  
  
Rayne: I'm the authoress  
  
Mich: the what-thoress?  
  
Rayne: THE A-U-R-T-H uh-F wait no-E ah crap  
  
Vicky: she can't even spell and this is her story  
  
Rayne: Yeah well I can do this*snaps fingers and Cloud turns into a chicken*  
  
Cloud: BU-BOCK! BOCK BOCK  
  
Rayne: See, now all bow down to Rayne The Great!  
  
Everyone besides Raven: NO!  
  
Raven: OH MIGHTY RAYNE! *Gets whomped over the head* OW!  
  
Obsidian: Sit you baka  
  
Rayne: Don't call my character a baka*snaps fingers and turns everybody into a mouse*  
  
*Raven runs out of the room* ///////////////~~~~~~~~~~~Recovery meeting~~~~~~~~~/////////////  
  
Raven: *stands up* Hi! My Name is Raven and I'm addicted to Frootloops  
  
People: Hi Raven!  
  
Raven: And just so you know FROOTLOOPS WILL RULE ALL! HEHEHEHE*Shoots everybody with Frootloops gun* %^$&%&*^#*%#*#*#%*#*#&*#%*%#*#%&#%&#%&#%&#%&#%&##&%#  
  
Rayne: HEHEH I AM RAYNE THE GREAT! *Gets knocked out*  
  
Vicky: Down baka! I hope you all laughed at how crazy Rayne is of course it's hell for me because I have to deal with it 24/7 but anything for the people. I'll be sure to get her working on her story again so for now, BU- BYE! REVIEW!! 


End file.
